Fiesta
by selene uchiha
Summary: Ino y Sakura deberían dejar de ser tan chismosas.


_**Masashi Kishimoto ©**_

**Concursos: La originalidad es posible**

**Cuarto concurso: Horror/Fantasía/Supernatural**

**Fiesta**

Octubre 31

8:00 pm

En un banco cualquiera, Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno dieron un gran suspiro al unísono. Era un orgullo ser aprendices de la legendaria Tsunade, pero consumía mucho de su tiempo, hasta el punto de no poder hacer planes concretos, y en esos momentos, aburridas y disfrazadas, se arrepintieron de no haber planeado algo con anticipación, era su primer día libre en mucho tiempo y no hallaban qué hacer.

En la mañana, incluso dieron saltitos de alegría cuando su maestra les informó que podían celebrar Halloween como gustasen, y saliendo de la torre con una sonrisa, buscaron al equipo de Ino. Al tocar la puerta de los Nara, las atendió el padre de Shikamaru, y brevemente les informó que su hijo, Choji y Shino Aburame habían salido a una misión en horas de la madrugada. Volvían de la casa de Shikamaru, cuando vieron a un efusivo Maito Gai, seguido de un Lee igual de efusivo y una Tenten con el deseo de que la tierra se la tragara pintado en el rostro, el sensei las saludó e invitó a un campamento de Halloween que haría arder la llama de su juventud, las chicas miraron el rostro del hombre, miraron el rostro de su pupilo, miraron el rostro de su pupila… y declinaron la oferta, pobre Tenten, estaban felices de no ser ella.

Decidieron buscar a Hinata, pero antes comerían algo. Los negocios abiertos estaban abarrotados, por la que prefirieron comprar un par de paquetes en un supermercado cercano, las filas para pagar eran enormes y armándose de paciencia se posicionaron tras un hombre robusto. El tiempo pasaba y veían como las otras filas avanzaban, lento, pero avanzaban y ellas ni se movían. Después de un rato, completamente exasperadas fueron al principio de la fila a reclamarle a quien sea que evitaba que avanzaran, pero no esperaban lo que vieron: Hinata y su primo estaban comprando todas las salchichas del supermercado, literalmente.

I-Ino-san, S-Sakura-san buenos días – saludó Hinata.

Buenos días – saludó Neji.

Hola – dijeron desconcertadas.

¿Por qué están comprando todas las salchichas de la tienda? – preguntó Ino viendo como el cargamento que llevaban hasta el momento le llegaba a su hombro.

S-Son p-para la c-ceremonia de esta n-noche – respondió Hinata.

¿Ceremonia? – preguntó Ino de nuevo, aún más confundida.

Sí. El clan realiza una… - Neji fue interrumpido por un ladrido y una ruidosa voz.

Ceremonia, ceremonia, ceremonia… ¡Es una fiesta! - Kiba había llegado con una enorme caja de salchichas – Hola chicas – saludó con una sonrisa canina, luego se dirigió a Neji – Toma, son de la bodega, Akamaru trae más – señaló a Akamaru que traía un pequeño paquete en su hocico – Voy por más – se fue con Akamaru mientras lo felicitaba por ser buen perro y no comerse las salchichas antes de la noche.

Tsk – fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de Neji, activó su byakugan y se dispuso a revisar lo que Kiba había traído.

¡Fiesta! – exclamaron Ino y Sakura emocionadas.

Solo asisten los clanes Hyuga e Inuzuka – dijo Neji sin mirarlas.

Es u-una tra-tra-tradición – intervino Hinata viendo que Ino y Sakura se habían enojado.

Bien… - dijeron aún un poco molestas.

¿De veras van a comprar todas las salchichas supermercado? – preguntó Sakura viendo como Kiba llegaba con otra caja.

Sí – respondió Kiba sonriendo y volviendo a marcharse.

¿No sería más sencillo pedir al supermercado que se las enviara? – preguntó Sakura de nuevo, sin encontrarle lógica y hambrienta ¡necesitaba ingerir un alimento y ellos se lo estaban impidiendo!

Sí. Pero las constantes misiones no han dejado tiempo para los preparativos y todo se está haciendo a último minuto – respondió Neji – Los Hyuga son excelentes anfitriones, si algún alimento está en mal estado no habrá tiempo de devolverlo y comprar más, Hinata-sama y yo tenemos que comprar y revisar todos los alimentos antes del mediodía.

Vaya… ¡Qué perfeccionistas! – exclamó Sakura.

Y amantes de los hot-dogs ¡Hay suficientes para media Konoha! – secundó Ino.

No son los Hyuga… - Neji fue interrumpido de nuevo.

¡Son los Inuzuka! – exclamó dejando una caja más – Los Hyuga ponen la comida de acuerdo a nuestros gustos y nosotros la bebida de acuerdo a la de ellos, ¿no es así Akamaru? – Akamaru ladró y se dirigieron de nuevo a la bodega.

¿Y qué bebida les gusta a los Hyuga? – preguntó Ino.

Dejen de preguntar, no es de su incumbencia – dijo Neji un poco agresivo.

I-Ino-san, S-Sakura-san, p-p-por f-favor – dijo Hinata nerviosa y con rostro suplicante.

Está bien… - dijeron Ino y Sakura desconcertadas por las reacciones de los primos.

Dejaron los paquetes cerca de la caja y salieron. Caminando encontraron una cafetería que al menos tenía un par de lugares libres. Cuando salían encontraron un anuncio de una fiesta de disfraces en el local siguiente y acordaron ir, sería divertido ya que sus amigos decidieron abandonarlas ese día, se fueron a sus casas, pidieron permiso y se disfrazaron: Sakura de vampira e Ino de mujer-lobo.

Pero ese definitivamente no era su día, cuando llegaron a donde sería la fiesta, no las dejaron entrar, la fiesta era para mayores de dieciocho años y ellas con catorce recién cumplidos ni se acercaban a esa edad.

Y volvemos al inicio…

Después del suspiro...

¡No es justo frente de marquesina! Es Halloween, no hay misiones, no hay entrenamiento y no lo hemos disfrutado, ¿tienes idea de cuándo tendremos una oportunidad así otra vez?– exclamó Ino molesta levantándose del banco.

Es cierto, hubiera preferido una misión o entrenamiento Ino-cerda o debería decir Ino-loba – dijo Sakura desanimada pero con toque burlón al final.

Ino estaba a punto de responderle cuando oyeron un ladrido, e Ino le indicó a Sakura que subieran hasta la azotea del edificio atrás de ellas. Era Kiba y en las manos llevaba una caja grande de bebidas, pero no se notaba qué bebida era. La reacción de Neji y Hinata había sido extraña cuando mencionaron las bebidas, querían saber, no, tenían que saber cuál era esa misteriosa bebida que no les quisieron decir ¡Habían encontrado el plan perfecto para Halloween!

Iba a ser difícil, los Hyuga y su byakugan, los Inuzuka y su olfato; pero ellas eran aprendices de la legendaria Tsunade. Ino vio una chica Inuzuka de diez años máximo que iba a la mansión Hyuga con su ninken, y utilizando su técnica, tomó control del cuerpo de la pequeña, luego adormeció al ninken, que había empezado a ladrar, con un par de pastillas que siempre llevaba consigo. Sakura cargaba el cuerpo de Ino que ella anteriormente había convertido en el de un pequeño cachorro y se lo pasó a la supuesta pequeña para hacer lo mismo con su propio cuerpo. El resultado fue una pequeña Inuzuka con tres cachorros dormidos en sus brazos.

Entraron a la mansión Hyuga sin despertar sospechas, una vez estuvieron en el jardín frente al salón donde se celebraría la fiesta-ceremonia, vieron un gran árbol a la izquierda de donde las grandes puertas corredizas se encontraban abiertas dejando ver el salón casi en su totalidad. Detrás de unos arbustos, Ino puso los cachorros en el suelo, Sakura deshizo su técnica e Ino volvió a su cuerpo y también la deshizo. Saltaron hacia el árbol y se escondieron allí.

La pequeña despertó un rato después desorientada, tomó a su ninken y caminó hacia la fiesta, tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que había sucedido pero mejor sería no decir nada que no supiera explicar, además, la ceremonia acababa de comenzar.

Ino y Sakura podían ver a Hiashi Hyuga sentado de rodillas frente a Kiba y Hinata en la misma posición, al parecer sí era una ceremonia.

El clan Hyuga y el clan Inuzuka fueron unidos – dijo Hiashi con voz ceremoniosa.

_¡Es el compromiso de Kiba y Hinata! _– susurró Sakura a Ino su interpretación de la situación.

_¡Serán obligados a casarse!_ – susurró Ino a Sakura, las dos habían pensado lo mismo.

¿Alguna inconformidad? – prosiguió Hiashi.

Ninguna – dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa.

Ninguna – dijo Hinata sonriendo tímidamente.

_Al parecer sí quieren casarse _- Sakura estaba asombrada.

_¡No habían dicho nada! _– Ino también estaba asombrada, ¿cómo pudieron guardarse eso?

Hyuga e Inuzuka han sido unidos en un mismo equipo y los resultados son satisfactorios, esto demuestra que podemos convivir sin discordia a pesar de ser enemigos naturales – finalizó Hiashi.

_No van a casarse, sólo se referían a unión de equipo. No sabía que los Inuzuka y los Hyuga fueran enemigos naturales_ – Sakura había resuelto una duda y había creado otra.

_Yo tampoco, ¿por qué_ _son enemigos naturales?_ – Ino tenía la misma duda que Sakura.

¡Que empiece la fiesta! – gritó Kiba.

Sonó música y empezó la fiesta, todos se veían muy animados. Había una exagerada cantidad de hot-dogs que los Inuzuka devoraron sin piedad, Ino y Sakura entendían que hubiera que comprar todas las salchichas de la tienda ¡qué glotones! El momento había llegado, descubrirían cuál era la misteriosa bebida a la que los Inuzuka no se habían acercado a pesar de que deberían tener sed por todos esos hot-dogs.

Vieron como una Hyuga seleccionaba una bebida, al parecer no todas eran iguales, y la cantidad de bebidas era muy inferior a la de hot-dogs. No alcanzaron a ver bien, la botella era plástica y negra que impedía ver su contenido y las etiquetas eran rojas, la próxima se fijarían en las letras de la etiqueta. Hinata se acercó a la mesa de bebidas e Ino y Sakura tenían los ojos clavados en ella, estaba a punto de coger una botella cuando Kiba la detuvo y la llevó afuera. Ino y Sakura estaban más cerca de escucharlos pero también más cerca de ser descubiertas, por lo que no hicieron ruido alguno.

¿Q-Qué pasa Kiba-kun? – preguntó Hinata extrañada.

Tengo un regalo para ti – dijo Kiba con una sonrisa pícara – Es para celebrar otro año sin inconformidades.

N-No e-era n-n-necesario – Hinata se sentía avergonzada, y el tono carmín había subido a su cara ¡Él le había comprado un regalo y ella no, qué desconsiderada!

No te preocupes – se rió Kiba, casi que leyéndole el pensamiento a su amiga – sé que tú hiciste los hot-dogs, estaban deliciosos. Me vas a adorar después de esto.

D-De v-veras n-n-no… - Hinata se detuvo cuando Kiba sacó su regalo de su chaqueta, olía delicioso.

Tuve que ponerle una etiqueta naranja para no confundirla, estuve averiguando sobre ustedes y sin importar cuál tipo sea su favorita el del ser amado es la más deliciosa, pero deben tomar poca o se empalagan – dijo tendiéndole una botella de refresco igual a las otras pero tan pequeña como el dedo meñique y con etiqueta naranja que tenía una _B _en letras blancas.

P-Pero c-como s-s-sab… – dijo Hinata roja pero él la interrumpió.

Sabía que te gustaría, aunque no fue tan difícil de conseguir, el idiota siempre llegaba lastimado de las misiones – dijo Kiba en tono burlón – que la disfrutes, voy a buscar a tu primo, mas le vale a Neji besar el suelo por donde camino, no imaginas lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir un poco de Tenten.

Kiba se marchó a buscar a Neji. Hinata se había quedado sola sosteniendo la botellita contra su pecho, Ino y Sakura habían oído la conversación pero no habían entendido nada ni se les ocurría nada tampoco.

Hermana, traje nuestra favorita – Hanabi había llegado al jardín con dos botellas que decían _A _de las que estaban en la mesa.

G-G-Gracias Hanabi-chan, p-p-pero ya t-t-tengo – dijo mostrándole la botellita.

Que la disfrutes – Hanabi sonrió, su hermana no había querido decirle pero era algo evidente por la etiqueta y el olor que desprendía.

Ino y Sakura estaban más confundidas que al principio y acercándose todo lo posible para ver la etiqueta más de cerca, la rama se rompió y cayeron al suelo sin mucha gracia. La música se detuvo, pares de ojos blancos y pares de ojos rasgados les miraban, hasta que Kiba les dijo a punto de estallar a carcajadas:

Chicas, no era necesario que se vistieran así, ya que saben lo que somos no hay problema en que vengan a la fiesta.

_N/A: Espero que se haya entendido _

_Pido disculpas a quien lea esto, tal vez no fue tan buena idea subirlo._


End file.
